


Sweet potato and pineapple

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food, Friendship, Latino Lance (Voltron), Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: Sometimes Lance will mention random things he misses from Earth. Sometimes Keith is the one that gets to listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warming up for NaNoWriMo writing 100 words and on daily so today the minimum was 400 and Voltron was the chosen fandom.  
> Also, I love pineapples.

“You know what else I miss from Earth?”

Keith looked at Lance, who was sprawled on the couch with his hands behind his back. It looked like it was going to be one of those days where Lance would just throw a comment and would not stop until someone paid him at least 5 minutes of attention. Too bad this time Keith was the only one available.

“What?”

“Pineapples!”

“Pineapples,” Keith took a moment to comprehend his friend –after endless fights and weeks stranded in space some friendship had to be born right?-, thinking he was going to say something different like the ocean –no, he had said that one already- or any tradition he used to celebrate with his family but not pineapples. When Lance didn’t say anything Keith knew it was just bait for him to ask about said fruit.

He sighed, no point in trying to continue his reading with Lance overdramatic silence. Because that was something he knew how to do.

“Why pineapples Lance?”

“Just, they combine with almost anything!” Lance waved his arms, a grin on his face “for breakfast, for lunch and dinner, you can have it as a snack or a dessert, oh like those aaah” he starts to snap his fingers, something he usually does whenever there’s a word he can’t remember the English translation of.

“Can you describe it?”

“It’s like a candy but a dessert with pineapple and this hm this large thing that is brown outside but of colours inside”

Keith has no idea of what Lance is trying to say, the blue paladin grumbling about it until he claps his hands real hard and grins.

“Sweet potato! Man that one is a weird translation if you ask me.”

“How do you call it in Spanish?”

“Camote.”

“That is a weird way to call a sweet potato and even weirder to have it with pineapple.”

Lance placed a hand on his chest in an overdramatic way, a gasp escaping his mouth, “you did not just say that.”

“I just did,”

“Ok you did but that is only because you haven’t tried it Keith, and try it you will.”

Keith scoffed, “next thing you are going to make me eat pineapple on pizza and that is an absolute no.”

“You don’t know life,” Lance shook his head, grinning when Keith just rolled his eyes, grabbing back the book he had in first place “but you’ll try it one day.”

“I’ll have your word on it,” Keith replied, burying his face back in his book, Lance going back to sprawl on the couch.

“Ok but what about coconut?”

Keith stomped his way out of the lounge room before he could give Lance a chance to keep talking.

**Author's Note:**

> That dessert is real, camote con piña and it's too sweet for me but I have relatives that love it.


End file.
